Dragon's Salvation
by Wind Wanderer
Summary: There is another former manslayer in town. After the person literally falls into Kenshin's care, he must deal with a group looking to claim the assasin for their own purposes.


I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Please read and review but don't yell at me because of the size, this is just a teaser. I promise on pain of death by Saito that the other chapters will be much longer. NOW READ AND REVIEW MY LOVELY READERS!!!

* * *

The night was dark, silver strands of moonlight barley evident from behind the clustered homes. It was the short moment of the morning where the world was waiting in expectation for the sun to throw its first scraps of golden light. Until the moment the sun rose, all creatures lay hidden.

A single form broke the restless air. The figure darted silently between the close placed buildings, turning its head to glance behind. Slowing momentarily, the figure pressed a hand to its side, trying to stem the flow of liquid which fallowed the path the person had taken. The barest glimmer of green eyes followed the ragged line.

The black sky was slowly turning grey above roofs and already the sounds of stirring life were coming from the homes. The shadowed figure dashed through an open gate, snatching a cloak left on a cloths line within the yard. After a hesitation, the now cloaked figure grabbed another article of clothing. Slipping out of the gate once more, the cloth quickly was ripped as the figure tied the rags around its midsection.

Finally, the sun shown brightly as the figure stepped out into the busy morning streets of Edo.

* * *

With the first light of day touching the windows of the Kamiya dojo, one resident stepped out into the early morning. Himura Kenshin smiled as the light hit his face, making his hair glow a golden crimson. The small swordsman slung a basket over his shoulder as he stepped out of the yard. It was Kenshin's intent to get the shopping for the week done early, before the market became crowded.

The sparse crowds milled around the venders, checking wares or arguing over prices. Men were leaving for work in the docks and businesses; women stood chatting near the venders over the newest gossips as well as the prices of items. Already there were children running down the road, playing their energetic games.

Despite the space for movement, people moved out of the way of the small samurai, casting odd looks as they did so. It was expected though, with the illegal sword strapped to Kenshin's waist. It did not matter that it was a harmless blade, not in the Meiji era. Kenshin knew this well, but still he held onto the sakabato. With the boundless weirdos out to get him for who knows what reason, it was not smart to leave his weapon behind even for an hour.

Still, despite the illegal weapon, those who knew the redhead smiled and waved, knowing Kenshin as a harmless goof with a kind heart. Kenshin returned the greetings with a warm smile. Now what to get first, Kenshin wondered as he walked lazily down the cobblestone lane.

Though he moved as if he was oblivious to the world, Kenshin noticed an odd figure stumble out of an alley behind wagon. The figure was obscured by a tattered cloak, but by the movements of the person, they were injured. Kenshin watched as the cloaked person reached into the wagon, snatching a rooster from a pen against the back of the cart. Without hesitation, the person snapped the bird's neck roughly. Blood started to well from the broken flesh and onto the person's fingers. Tying the rooster to the back of the wagon before it pulled away, the dead bird left a faint trail of blood on the ground.

Kenshin fallowed the figure after it had rose from the ground with some difficulty and staggered into another alley. Years as the Battōsai was all that saved Kenshin from the sword that came to meet him from around a blind corner. The figure he had followed stood rigedly, a katana held tightly in its hand. Still the figure was hidden by the shadows of the cloaks hood, though Kenshin caught sight of silver eyes flashing with rage. The person moved swiflty, despite whatever injury it had. The blade fell swiftly onto the waiting sakabato.

But the blow was too weak to affect Kenshin's grip in the slightest. This light blow was quickly followed by another that mannaged to graze Kenshin's left arm. Kenshin could see that the figure would not stop, he readied to use his Ryo Tsui Sen. Another blow from the attacker never came as the figure began to fall.

Kenshin sped forward, catching his opponent before it could hit the ground. The body was limp in Kenshin's arms, the person was out cold without a single blow from the little redhead. The smell of blood hit Kenshin's senses moments before he felt the sticky liquid hit his hand. Drawing back, Kenshin saw that a large red stain had formed on the other swordsman's side. The blood stain grew wider far to quickly for comfort. Drawing the person into his arms, Kenshin made his way back to the Dojo.

There was no such thing as a simple trip to market for Himura Kenshin.

* * *

Okay. This is an old story that I started a few years ago. So I redid it, it really did suck how I wrote it when I was a child. So review or I will leave this rot for another couple years!! 


End file.
